Iago got himself free from the lamp/Rejecting from Jafar/I'm Looking Out for Me
Here is how Iago leaves Jafar in the lamp in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. Meanwhile at the Seven Deserts, Iago was free from the burried sand and halfway free from Jafar's lamp. Iago: Finally! (grunting) This is terrific! (grunts as Jafar’s lamp is pulled out of the hole bouncing while getting sand in his ears) I got sand in places I didn't even know I had. Jafar: Spare me your prattling, Iago! Are we out yet? Iago: "Are we out yet? Are we out yet?" Yes, we're out! No thanks to you. If it weren't for me, you'd be stuck down there forever. Jafar: Iago! (blasting Iago free from the lamp) You will now release me so that I may have my revenge. Iago: Yeah, yeah, when I'm good and ready. Jafar: Do as I say, You worthless pipsqueak! Iago: You know something? You're nothing without me. Jafar: What?! Iago: Who comes up with all the good ideas? Me! Who does all the work? Me! Jafar: If it weren't for me, you'd still be in a cage at the bazaar, squawking, "Polly want a cracker!" Iago: That's it! I've had it! I hate to be dramatic, But it's time for me to fly the coop Terrific! Fine! I'm drawin' the line Before I wind up in a parrot soup! I was a fool to let you run the show I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal! Look out below! Durng the song, Jafar screaming as Iago threw the lamp off of a well splashing with water. Iago: Arrividerci! C'est la vie! Hope all goes well! I'm lookin' out for me! As the Agrabah marketplace, Iago was looking around for here. Iago: Agrabah. Just a juicy golden goose ready for plucking and I'm the one holding the tweezers! I'll be running this town inside a week! (pointing his finger in a camel’s nose) What's your problem, Liver lips? You don't think I can do it?! Okay! I'm little, Been playin' second fiddle And I don't get no respect While Iago sings, the camel spitting at Iago’s tail. I turn the other cheek, But this busted beak Is the only thanks that I get! I never found a friend that I can trust They promise caviar, And leave me eatin' dust! That's some reward for loyalty From here on in, I'm lookin' out for me! Oh, I don't need nobody else I'll never fail I'll cover my own tail I can take care of myself! You know, it just don't pay To give a hoot I'm givin' all my heart What do I get? The boot! I'm through with that, I'm flappin' free From here on in, I'm lookin' out for me! Omar: (throws a watermelon at Iago after the song) Steal from us again and your scrawny body will be dinner for the jackals! Iago: (pinned to the wall) Sure. No problem. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225